Wish
by Hikaru2322
Summary: The last petal of the lotus falls. Yullen. Female Kanda with cat ears.
1. Chapter 1

Watanuki felt uneasy. There was something in the air. He was on his way to his job at Yuko's shop. When he arrived, she was standing outside dressed in the same peculiar clothes that she had greeted the Tsubasa group with.

"Yuko? What's up with that get-up?" he asked.

"I am awaiting for the arrival of customers." She replied. Right on cue, a white, shining light appeared in the form of diamond-like shapes in the yard. The number '53' appeared on one of the diamonds. Four strange people appeared out of the largest of the diamonds.

One was a girl with short olive hair. The second was a male with bright red hair, and a bright green eye. His other eye was covered with an eye patch. The third was a teenage boy with white hair that made him look like an old man. A red scar resided over his left eye. His left arm was that of a claw and he wore a long, white cloak. The last was a girl and she was covered in blood and in the arms of the boy with the white hair. Her long bluish-black hair covered her face and she appeared to have cat ears and a tail. They all wore matching black and red uniforms. They looked like military uniforms. A badge of a silver cross was worn over their hearts.

"Please! You have to help Kanda!" the white haired boy pleaded.

"The last petal has fallen. Those wounds must have been from a harsh battle. There is only one way for her to survive. But we must act quickly." The space-time witch motioned for the strangers to come into her shop.

"Watanuki. I have a job for you. Hurry up." She added.

* * *

Watanuki was tending to the injured girl. Yuko had taken the other three to a different room so she could receive payment.

_She must be a really nice person for her friends to go to such lengths to save her._ Watanuki thought. At that moment, he noticed how beautiful she was. She was about 18 years old and Japanese. Watanuki could have sworn that she said something in her sleep. She began to stir and her lips moved softly. Naturally, Watanuki was curious. He found himself leaning closer to her face. Too bad for him because she chose that exact moment to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark, cobalt eyes stared at Watanuki.

"Who the hell are you!?!?" she screamed. The next thing Watanuki knew, he was flying just like a bird. Having been punched by the beautiful girl.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled, clutching the spot on his face where her fist had nearly shattered his skull.

"I ought to be asking you that! Where the hell am I!?" she glared. Her ears were flicking in anger.

"You're in my shop." Yuko suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Your shop?"

"Yes. Your friends graciously brought you here. You should be grateful. You almost died." She smiled.

"The curse is gone?" the girl stared at the space-time witch in shock.

"Yes. Now come. Watanuki, go prepare us some tea." Yuko instructed.

* * *

"You're exorcists?" Watanuki gaped at the four strangers.

"Yep. But we destroy evil machines known as Akuma. No demons and spirits." The boy with bright red hair, an eye patch, and a bright green eye smiled. "Akuma are machines that wear a human skin and evolve and become stronger the more they kill."

"My name's Lenalee Lee. This is Lavi, Allen Walker, and Yu Kanda." The girl with the olive hair introduced the four exorcists.

"How did you get rid of my curse?" Kanda demanded. Her cat ears were still flicking in anger.

"It was your friends." She responded calmly.

"What?" she looked at the white haired boy named Allen. The two were obviously a couple. (At least that's what Watanuki thought by the look on Allen's face when Kanda told him what happened. Allen had also previously had his arms around the cat girl. It wasn't that hard to figure out.)

"Yes. Their sacrifices for your survival were great. Lenalee took your scars. Lavi bled your blood. And Allen felt your pain." She explained.

"Moyashi. Why would you do that?" she asked Allen. Apparently she liked to call him a bean sprout. Watanuki noticed how Kanda didn't show ANY concern for the other two.

"Because I love you." He smiled and started to pull her into a kiss, but was interrupted by Yuko.

"You also gave payment." She said stopping the love-fest.

"What was it?" _Please don't let it be Mugen or Allen!_ She prayed.

"You must keep that tattoo forever." Yuko pointed to Kanda's tattoo. The edges were poking out of the edges of her tank top. Though it's not hard to hide it when she's wearing a low-cut top.

"Of course it would be that." She would have to keep the constant reminder of that old curse staining her skin.

"But there is another matter at hand. It appears that your 'ark' can't take you home." She referred to the strange diamonds that were still present in the yard.

"What?" This was not good news. The exorcists quickly sprinted to the front yard. Allen rand towards the entrance but it would not let him inside.

"Why can't I enter?!!? I'm the musician!!!" he pounded rapidly on the door.

"It appears that you can only access your dimension once a week." Yuko stated.

"Great. Stuck here for a week." Kanda groaned.

"Cheer up, Yu! It could be worse! We could have had to stay here for longer." Lavi attempted to help, but it only made Kanda mad.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" She slapped Lavi upside the head.

"Don't worry! You can stay here and work for my shop!" Yuko smiled. _NO!!!!_ Watanuki screamed in his head. _RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!! BEFORE YOU'RE IN HER CLUTCHES!!!!!_

"Joy." Kanda said sarcastically.

"Watanuki! Break out the sake!" Yuko cheered. _Great. Another drunk._ Allen thought of his former master, Cross Marian.

"Yay! Sake! Sake!" Mokona cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

The light was pouring into the small room of which that Kanda and Allen were sharing. She awoke in Allen's arms. She glanced down at her large kanji tattoo.

"It's finally gone." She muttered.

"Good morning, Kanda!" Allen whispered in her cat ear and leaned in for a kiss.

"Guess it's time to get to work."

* * *

"No! That's the last straw! STOP IT!!!!!!" shouts could be heard from Yuko's wish granting shop. Watanuki walked through the door and discovered the source of the noise. Kanda was dressed in a black kimono with a red colored obi and accents. The skirt was extremely short and frilly. There was also an excessive amount of cleavage showing. (Much to Kanda's annoyance.) Her ears and tail were twitching in anger.

"Great, now YOU'RE here!!!" she growled and attempted to run further into the shop in order to escape Watanuki's gaze. But she was stopped by a Lenalee with a creepy look in her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." She chuckled evilly. "Isn't that right, Yuko?" Yuko had the same exact mischievous look in her eyes.

"It's wonderful to meet a fellow Otaku!" she smiled. Apparently, they were now best friends. "As your new employer, I demand that you wear a moe outfit everyday while you're working here!" she declared.

"No!!!!" the cat-girl yelled.

"Yay!!!" Allen cheered.

"Moe! Moe!" Maru and Moro sang. Dancing around poor Kanda.

"What?" Watanuki was desperately confused. Suddenly, Yuko's expression turned serious.

"It appears that we have a customer."


	4. Chapter 4

A woman in her mid-30s now stood in Yuko's shop. She had long blonde hair and was wearing all black clothing. She wore a sad expression on her face.

"Welcome to my shop." Yuko greeted the depressing woman.

"Hello." Her sad and dreary response only seemed to dampen the mood.

"This is a shop that grants wishes. So, what is your wish?" Yuko asked with a smile. The woman hesitated for a moment. "Before you make your decision, how about some tea?" Yuko offered as Maro and Moro lead the woman to a table and two chairs sitting across from each other. They sat down in silence as the twins skipped away, singing some strange song.

"Kanda!" Yuko called. _Of course. She just wants to show me off like I'm some kind of prize._ Kanda thought angrily. Watanuki, knowing the routine of the shop to the letter, had already prepared the tea. He silently handed the tray to the sword wielding exorcist. Despite wearing a dress, she still had Mugen strapped to her side. Kanda entered the room and delicately transferred the tea from the tray to the table. The woman stared at Kanda in awe. As if she was unsure of how to react to a beautiful girl with cat ears.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Kanda said in the most polite voice that she could muster. It just sounded like she was extremely pissed off. Which, she was. Her face mirrored her emotions.

"No. That will be all." Yuko responded. Kanda swiftly bowed and left the room. Yuko directed her attention back to woman dressed in all black. "What is your wish?" _Awfully pushy._ Watanuki thought.

"To bring my husband back to life." She responded. Allen and the other exorcists stiffened when they heard this.

"That is impossible. The dead can never return." The woman was ready to cry. Her eyes had become glassy. "But I can allow you to talk to him just once." She stopped the possible tears.

"Really?" She woman didn't know whether or not to believe the space time witch.

"Yes. But you must promise me something as payment."

"Anything! Just let me talk to him once more!" the woman pleaded.

"Your payment will be-"

"I don't care! Just let me talk to him!" the woman interrupted.

"Alright." Yuko gave in. "Allen! Watanuki! I need you to get me something from the treasure room." Yuko summoned the two boys and described the item that she requested.

* * *

Allen and Watanuki hauled a large decorative mirror and placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Maro, and Moro entered the room to watch. Yuko allowed her breathe to quickly fog the large mirror. Just one tiny blow caused the large mirror to fog up entirely.

"Write the name of your beloved." She instructed. The woman quickly wrote 'Mona Shinotsuke'. The mirror began to glow a soft light purple color and soon it was refogged. The woman's husband's name was no longer written in the tiny mirror.

"You only have ten minutes. Write what you want to say to him." Yuko instructed. The woman began writing furiously. Each time she wrote something, the letters would fade and new ones would replace them. The husband's spirit was talking to her. Finally, ten minutes later, the fog disappeared completely.

"Wait! Just let me have ten more minutes! Five more minutes! Even just one more minute! Please! I beg you!" The woman pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I cannot allow that." Maro and Moro quickly took the mirror away. The woman cried and tried to grab the mirror from the twins. Allen and Lavi had to hold the woman back. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Now, for your payment. You must never go to any summoning or séances gain. You may only talk to him indirectly from his grave or during prayers. You may never make any deals in order for him to be resurrected or try to resurrect him yourself. You must move on with your life." Yuko's face was completely serious.

"How can I?!?!" the woman was crying uncontrollably.

"You must. I'm afraid that if you don't, you will lose all memories of him completely. And if you commit suicide, you will be trapped forever. Your soul will never be able to go to heaven or hell. You won't be able to see him ever again." The woman stopped crying and nodded her head. Yuko motioned for Kanda to lead the woman to the exit of the shop.

"I never knew that you could do that Yuko." Watanuki was surprised.

"Yes. But it is limited."

"How can you be sure that she'll follow those guidelines?" Allen worried. He'd seen that look in her eyes before. Within his own.

"Oh, she will. She cherishes the time that she spent with that man." Yuko assured with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Watanuki felt like he was going to go crazy. Allen's stomach was a black hole. Kanda only ate soba. Lenalee, Mokona, and Yuko were best friends. Lavi was so cheerful, it was annoying. Watanuki let a low groan escape his lips.

"What's wrong Watanuki?" Himawari asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Watanuki stuttered. He, Himawari, and Domeki were having a picnic in the park.

"You don't sound fine to me." _Himawari is SO CUTE!!!!!!_

"I was just thinking about the new people who work at Yuko's shop." He confessed.

"Really! I'd love to meet them!" Himawari smiled. _No you don't._ Watanuki thought.

"Is that Watanuki?! HI WATANUKI!!!!!!!" Speak of the Akuma.

"And there they are." Watanuki groaned.

Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi walked up to the trio.

"These friends of yours?" Lenalee asked.

"Yep! I'm Himawari and this is Domeki!" Himawari introduced.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lenalee! This is Lavi, Allen, and Kanda!" Lenalee put on her best sun-shiny smile. All four of the exorcists where wearing regular clothing. Kanda was wearing her bandana and jeans to hide her ears and tail. She wasn't binding her chest and allowed her true gender to show. She and Allen were holding hands as usual.

"Do you guys want to join us?" Himawari offered.

"Sure! We'd love to!" Lenalee and the others sat down.

"What are you guys doing in town? What about the shop!?!?" Watanuki asked.

"Well, Lavi and I were out getting groceries for dinner." Lenalee motioned to the grocery bags that she and Lavi where holding. "Then we ran into Allen and Kanda while they were out on a date."

"And you interrupted it." Kanda glared fiercely.

"How do you guys know Yuko?" Domeki asked.

"Well, she helped us and we're staying there until we can go home. We're exorcists." Domeki stiffened when he heard that word.

"Exorcists?" He asked.

"Not like what you're thinking!" Allen assured. "We hunt down and destroy Akuma."

"Akuma?"

"They're evil machines that attack humans." Kanda added.

"I see."

* * *

"We're back!" Watanuki had come back to the shop with the exorcists.

"Yay! Just in time! I got Kanda a new outfit!" Kanda attempted to escape, but Allen and Lenalee stopped her. Kanda's new outfit was a black and white maid costume with a lace headband. Allen practically had a nosebleed on the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Watanuki, we should hang out with Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee sometime soon!" Himawari smiled._

Himawari's words echoed in Watanuki's mind. He, Himawari, Domeki, Mokona, Yuko, and the four exorcists were having fun and went out for a night on the town. They were now sitting in a restaurant. Yuko was already drunk. Even worse, Lavi was trying to hit on Himawari.

"I'm sorry Lavi. But I don't feel that way about you." Himawari turned down Lavi's offer to go out on a date.

"S'okay! I've got Tykki!" Lavi smiled.

"Then why are you hitting on her!?!?!? And who's Tykki!?!?!?!" Watanuki yelled across the table.

"I was hitting on her?" Clearly the red-head was drunk as well. After an hour of more insanity, they finally left. It was late at night and there was barely any sign of life. Suddenly, Allen's left eye reacted. He covered it up quickly before anyone other than an exorcist could see.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Himawari asked. She cared about everybody.

"Y-yes." Allen lied. This didn't fly by Kanda who noticed that it was his left eye that he was covering.

"Don't tell me that there's an Akuma nearby." She sighed.

"Yeah. But it's just a level 2." Allen replied.

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Behind us." Out of nowhere, an Akuma appeared. Luckily, Allen quickly activated his Crown Clown and deflected the attack. It had a menacing appearance. It looked like a mechanical grim reaper. A scythe and as skull for a head and all.

"Kanda! Lenalee! Lavi! You guys get the others to safety I'll destroy the Akuma!" Allen yelled. They did exactly as they were told and fled. All except for Kanda.

"I'm going to help the Moyashi." She said and joined the fight. Lenalee and Lavi quickly took the others to a safe location.

"What was that?" Watanuki asked. He was trying to calm down a hysteric Himawari, who was shaking from fear.

"That was an Akuma." Lavi replied.

"What!?! THAT'S an Akuma!"

"Well, not all of them look like that."

"Tell me. What exactly _is_ an Akuma." Domeki asked.

"An Akuma is created when someone tries to call a person back from the dead. But the Millennium Earl turns them into an Akuma instead. They wear a human skin so no one can tell what they are. But Allen can see the souls of the Akuma with his left eye." Lavi explained.

"But what did he mean by 'level 2'?" Watanuki asked.

"The more it kills, the more powerful it becomes. When that happens it will evolve from a level 1 to a level2, then a level 3, and so on."

"I see."

"We're done!" Allen cheered and skipped back to the group. His innocence was still activated. Kanda was currently putting Mugen away.

"Allen! What's up with your arm!?!?" Himawari pointed to Allen's clawed left hand.

"Oh. This? It's my anti-Akuma weapon. I have a parasitic innocence." Allen deactivated the Crown Clown.

"Innocence?"

"Yeah. It's the only substance that can destroy an Akuma and save its human soul. Innocence can come in multiple forms. Kanda's sword and Lavi's hammer are equipment types. Lenalee's boots are a crystal-type." He explained.

"Wow. Cool."

"Let's head home now."

* * *

"Yuko. How much longer until the ark opens up again?" Allen asked the next day at the shop.

"Funny you should ask." Yuko smiled. "Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!!!!!?!!!" Everybody yelled.

"Is it true?" Kanda asked. Today, she was wearing lacey blue and black gothic Lolita dress. The day before, a school swimsuit, and the day before that, Yuko made her cosplay as Blair from Soul Eater.

"Such a shame too. I was beginning to have some fun." Yuko pouted.

"Yuko-chan! I'll miss you too!" Lenalee cried.

* * *

Once again, it was time to leave. Over the course of the week, separate worlds had come together. Finally, the ark had reopened.

"Good bye!" The exorcists called.

"Good bye!" Yuko, Watanuki, Maru, Moro, and Mokona called back.

Believe it or not, Watanuki had gained something from their short visit. He realized what happens if you lose yourself in grief. What happens when the darkness in your heart grows strong and takes over. Make sure that never happens to you.


End file.
